My Sleeping Beauty
by LittleMissMint
Summary: The concours participants were obliged to join a stage play as the highlight of festival's events. What do you think will be their roles? will they be happy or not? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Death Knight

Alright.. this is my very first fanfiction..so please forgive me for whatever mistakes I made..your Reviews will make me develop my writing skills(as if hahaha).. so please review!! ^^ BTW, thoughts are written in _this_ form. And words they utter is in _"this" _ form.

**Sleeping Beauty**

**Chapter 1: Death Knight**

A glorious sound that, can pierce even a heart of stone, can make the trees and flowers sway with the breeze and a tune that can take you in different dimensions.. It can be heard in a place where a red-haired girl stood still with a golden violin in her hands..

Taking a break from her everyday practice, she decided to sit under a big oak tree, releasing the fatigue she usually gets after practicing.. she can't keep from falling into sleep as the wind touches her face.. making her more relaxed and comfortable..

When she woke up .. the sky is getting dark..

"_Oh no, it's getting dark.. I better get myself home.. mom must be worried sick 'bout me.."_

She packed all her things and started to head home..

After dinner, she go straight to her room and throw herself into her bed and fell into deep sleep as she touches her soft bed..

--------

"Creeeekkk.." the sound of the opening window can be heard.. but the red haired girl, didn't notice for she was in a deep slumber..

The created sound from the window made by the who-knows-who grew a bit nervous.. of course this mysterious guy would look like a thief..

Sneaking into a girl's room in the middle of the night, wearing black pants and shirt with shinigami mask covering his head.

As he nearly approached the end of the bed, flashes of memories began to occupy his crazy mind..

_I am doing this because this girl is really annoying.. I would do everything to make her out of my life, out of music.._he thought while slowly and quietly sitting beside the girl without wakening her.. He slowly pulled the blanket out of her slim body and did what he supposed to do.. the girl moved, facing her back towards the guy and murmured in her sleep making the mysterious guy jump out of bed nervously.. he can hear his heart beating as far as he could imagine.. he could almost hear his heart on his ears.. he lay down on the floor and hid himself under the bed so the girl won't find him in case she woke up.. but the girl stayed still..

He get out of from his hiding place.. now slowly peeking at the surface of the bed to see if the girl is still fast asleep.. she moved again.. making him return to his hiding place.. now he's pissed.. again, he slowly approach the girl more careful this time..

_Is she teasing me?.. I think she's talking in her dreams.."_Again he could see the face of the girl in this state with the blanket covering her body.. _She's cute even while she's sleeping_.. he thought as the light of the moon lit her face.. His face turned red just thinking of it.. and he shook his head.. _No, No, I shouldn't be thinking that way, even she's this beautiful.. still.. she is very very annoying.._

He decided to leave since he accomplished his mission for the day.. he left a note on the side table..

He sneaked out of the room, making his way out of the window.. then he closed it..

----------------

"_Kaho-chan!"_

"_Kaho-chan!"_ her mother exclaimed!

"_Hino Kahoko_" her mother shouted in anger, hitting her with pillows..

"_Ouch_", kaho exclaimed.. "_Mom why are you hitting me?.."_ asking while scratching her head..

"_Well, for your information, ms hino, it is already 6:45 in the morning.. and if you don't get up now, you're going to be late and be scolded by your teacher!"_

Her mother left her after scolding at her.. She got out of bed and was shocked when she saw what happened to her body.. her clothes have been ripped.. as if it was cut by scissors and torn by strong hands.. her clothes now looked like those clothes of beggars on streets.. rugged.. but the thing that struck her most was…seeing herself soaked in blood..well almost covered with blood..

Her mother didn't see her condition because she is covered with her blanket..

_What in the world happened to me?.. she can't even utter a word for she is still under this fright. She doesn't know what to do.. she did everything to clear her mind.._

"_I'm scared.." _the only words that left out of her lips.. but of course no one can hear her..

She let herself prepare though her mind is still drifting away. After her preparation, she get her bag and her violin case.. a piece of folded paper caught her attention.. she wander what it is and read it..

"Run for your life _– Death Knight_.. " the four words written with blood etched in her mind.. her mind get blanked for a while thinking what the hell is it when she snapped out of it hearing her mom calling her so she rushed downstairs..

"_bye mom".. _

"_hey, are you not going to eat your breakfast?"_

"_I'll pass! I'm going to be late, I'll just eat at school"_

"_Ok sweetie, take care"_

"_I will mom.."_

She cleared her mind from that thoughts and decided to think about it when she get home..

She run out of the house and hurriedly get herself in school..

While walking in the Campus' premises, she was greeted by one of the concours participant..

"_Ohayo.. Hino-chan"_ a green haired guy shouted from a distance..

"_Ohayo, Hihara senpai"_

"_Hey Hino-chan have you heard about the play?"_ he said while approaching kahoko..

"_Play?"_

"_Yeah, Kanayan told me yesterday, that the principal is apt to something again.. We will have a meeting after lunch.. meet us at the principal's office.. they will be discussing the details with us.. See yah hino-chan"_

"_uhh.. Alright Hihara-senpai, I'll come.."_

Hihara run towards the opposite direction waving his hand on Kahoko.

Before the meeting..

Kaho, while walking in the hallway towards the principal's office saw the blue-haired violinist outside the office..

"_Hi, Tsukimori-kun".._ Kaho politely greeted the ice cube Len.

He didn't respond to Hino but glanced at her with his cold expression.

_Oh he's just a jerk_ kaho said to herself..

Silence filled the air..

"Ano….. Tsukimori-kun.." kaho said breaking the silence and from the embarrassment..

"_What?_" tsukimori asked hino irritatingly..

Now she's more pissed.. but calm herself thinking _Of course this the ever famous oh-so-perfect Len Tsukimori, what can I expect from him._

"Are we not going inside the office" Kaho said with a low voice..

Hearing this, Tsukimori snapped out of his frozen state and..

"_I'm sorry.. yeah of course.._" Tsukimori replied.

_Why is he apologizing?.. he didn't do anything bad.. well except for being rude towards me.. He really is.. mysterious.._

He opened the door and lead Kahoko to the office trailing the girl..

Kanazawa-sensei stood before the principal..

"_Good.. you're here.. we'll just wait for the others.."_

The others arrived after a few minutes..

few minutes of waiting that seems to be an eternity for Kahoko with just the silent Tsukimori sitting beside her. Well, the principal and Kanazawa-sensei were busy talking with each other, ignoring the 2 participants patiently waiting at the far end corner of the office..

"_Now all of you are here.. I have some announcement to make.."_

"_this year, the highlight of the festival will be an act, or simply Stage Play.."_

"_Both music and Gen-ed department will be participating in this event aside from the traditional events we conduct every year.. As you all know, this year is special because we have the concours in our school. And because of that, we planned to have you guys performed as the highlight of the festivals event. The play will be musical, so you will be using your precious instruments in this play and of course.. you will act.."_

" _We Will… Act???"_ the participants yelled in chorus.. eyes widened..

"_of course, this is a play, therefore you will act.. what a lousy question..tch"_ Kanazawa replied with dismaying face..

"_B..BBut Kanayan…we can play our instrument but can you just invite other participants to play the characters of a story you want to.. and .. and we'll just show up on stage when the scenes need the musicians.. or whatsoever.."_ Hihara explained with conviction..

"_For your information, of course, we will be inviting other participants to complete the cast of the play because you guys are only seven, but the thing is.. you will be the main characters of the story.. we thought of this over and over.. we even did surveys just to make a conclusion.. and according to the survey, most of the students want you guys to perform the most special and once in lifetime event of the year.." _– Kanazawa

"_It cannn'..t be.."_ kaho exclaimed with a low tone..

"_Ano….. Kanazawa-sensei" _Fuyuumi asked shyly..

"_Ca..aa..nn.. we ask.. what is the story are we going to pl..ay?."_

"_See, your already complaining and still you don't know the story yet.. "_ Kanazawa angrily said.

"_Tell us!"_ Tsukimori annoyingly demanded.

"_Well….."_

Silence filled the room..

Tsuchiura gulped as the teacher say the story..

""_uh.. you know.."_

"_Kanayan.." _Hihara yelled..

"_It's Sleeping Beauty!"_

--------

A/N: Well well well.. what can you say? please review!! ^^, it's not really that creepy..haha


	2. Chapter 2: The Characters of the Story

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda d' Oro

**Chapter 2:**** The Characters of the Story**

The participants dropped their jaws as they heard the story they would soon portray..

"_hahaha"_ Kanazawa laugh evilly..

"_Well, I bet you didn't except it to be.."_

All of them sighed in defeat..

"_well, I guess it can't be helped.."_ Tsuchiura said in a low tone.. scratching the back of his head..

"_Ok.. lets settle all this.."_ - Kanayan

He let the participants pick a folded paper inside the box.. Each of them now holding a piece in their hands..

"_That piece of paper on your hands will decide your future in this stage play"_

"_Now open it! And tell me the name of the character you will be going to portray.."_

Hino shockingly read the name on her paper.. it reads "Prince Phillip"..

"_Hey Kanazawa-sensei, I am a girl, then why am I going to play as the prince!?"_ all of them began to wonder..

"_Hino-san is right.. Kanazawa sensei.. I too, I mean.. I'm portraying the evil witch.. and as you can see I'm a guy.. It doesn't suit me.. the role of the prince suits me best you know.._ explaining with his Prince's smile plastered on his face with blooming roses as the effect and his hair dancing with the wind..

_It suits you well._ Kaho thought evilly.. Somehow those thoughts reflected from her face.. Yunoki noticed this but did nothing..

Back in reality.. Kanazawa explained why this is the plan..

"_As you can see guys, the thrill won't come out if you play the desired roles of yours. For example, if Hino-san will play as the princess, it is much expected by the audience since she fits well as the princess. So as to take away those thoughts from them.. We'll do this randomly.."_

Again.. All of them sigh in defeat.. They start to asked each other whose character are they going to portray.. As they laugh and teased each other, the blue-haired violinist stood in the corner.. his golden eyes filled with mixed emotions.. he grinned his teeth, closed his fist, cursed under his breath and about to shout irritatingly why in the world he would play this ridiculous character when ..

"_Hey, Tsukimori-kun"…_

"_Who is the character are you going to play?.."_ the red haired girl softly asked..

Tsukimori's eyes grew wide realizing that this girl is asking him such a question.. But still he can't move, he didn't even take a glance at Kahoko.. he wanted to walk out but his feet were stuck on the tiled floor.

As Tsukimori stood still and never moved an inch, Kahoko took the piece of paper in Tsukimori's hand.. her eyes grew wide when she read the name of the character.. It reads "Princess Aurora"

To his surprise, Tsukimori didn't notice that the paper wasn't on his hands anymore.. instead, the annoying girl happily and teasingly went to the others.

Back in reality, Tsukimori snapped out of his day dreaming moments when he heard the others where laughing at him..

"_So, the Ice-cube-ever-famous-violinist, the Great Tsukimori Len is playing the role of a princess..hahaha"_ Tsuchiura teased Tsukimori while Hihara put his arms around Tsukimori's shoulder repeating what Tsuchiura has been saying.. All of them laugh and laugh until their stomach got hurt.. Now, Tsukimori is surely more pissed than ever..

"_You guys laugh as if there is no tomorrow, as if the characters you will portray are the ones you want.."_ Tsukimori irritatingly exclaimed.

Everyone stood in silence..

"_You, Tsuchiura, who is the character you will going to portray.."_ the annoyed blue haired guy asked again.. _"As well as you Hihara-senpai.."_

"_Hihara smirked.."_

"_Well you know.. me and Tsuchiura will be playing the fairies in the story.." _Hihara said while scratching his face..

"_And we still don't know who is the other fairy.. you know, it was supposed to be three in the story.."_

Now, it's the time Tsukimori laughed at them.. _Why am I laughing..?_ I supposed to maintain my composure here.. but I can't help it.. imagining these two will be wearing the fairies gown with wands on their hands..hahaha..

Everyone watched Tsukimori laugh as they were surprised to see this ice cube guy laughing in front of them.. but of course.. imagining those things.. they can't help but laugh with him..

Note: The principal is there, sitting quietly in his chair..^^ listening to the arguments between the participants and Kanazawa-sensei.

Characters Line-up:

Hino Kahoko – Prince Phillip

Tsukimori Len – Princess Aurora

Hihara Kazuki – Flora (fairy1)

Tsuchiura Ryoutarou – Fauna (fairy2)

Yunoki Azuma – Maleficent (evil witch)

Fuyuumi Shouko – King Stefan (father of Aurora)

Shimizu Keiichi – Queen Leah (mother of aurora)

Merryweather(Fairy 3) – vacant

In short, girls are playing manly roles and vise versa.

-----

A/N: ahaha.. review please!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Starry Starry Night

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda d' Oro

**Chapter 3: ****Starry Starry Night**

That is definitely a long day for Hino Kahoko.. She rushed to her room and throw herself at the bed.. she reminisce what happened that day..

_Geez, this is so tiring.. I still haven't solved the mystery of torn-clothes-while sleeping thing with a creepy note and now, I messed myself with that stage play thing.. I've got so many things to do.._

Well she's cramming.. the third selection is nearly coming, and she needs to practice with the other participants because of the play.. she didn't manage to practice today making her feel more tired_.. Are they torturing us?_

------------

In the middle of the night, the death knight showed again in her bedroom. And of course he did the same thing as before.. leaving a note at the bedside table.. and for the second time, Kahoko wasn't aware of anything especially now she is more exhausted.

She woke up earlier than ever with rugged clothes again, she saw a folded paper in her bedside table.. she open it and it reads "Don't be scared Milady.. I'm just trying to ease your pain.." those words strucked her.. _Now, someone's playing a prank on me.. but what if he's trying to kill me.. and this words are true.. what is he really mean by…"_she paused for a while thinking of something.. wait, he said he is trying to ease my pain.. and..and the only way to ease one's pain is by.. sweat dropped from her forehead.. wishing she didn't think those things... _But why am I unaware of it?.. _ asking herself.. _Well mom said that I'm like a frozen oil when sleeping.. so maybe that's why I'm unaware of everything.._

She did her everyday routine.. but because she got up early, she managed to eat her breakfast.. she go to school, still, with uneasiness in mind.. wandering what happened to her again last night..

3 Days later..

The practice for the play started.. every afternoon, they were rehearsing and rehearsing.. others were busy doing the props for the play.. others were busy memorizing their lines.. and in one corner of the stage, the red haired girl sighing in dismay.. she can't memorize her lines as if it is a whole scripture form the ancient dynasties where in-fact it is just a 2-page script, doubled space.. (A/N: well that is if you exclude all the lines of the other characters leaving only the prince's lines. Another thing.. the last scenes were not included in the 2-page script.. in short, it's still incomplete..^^) Most of her role is action stunts and playing violin of course.. at the beginning of the story, only the princess is needed until the scene to fight the evil witch.. so most of the time, she was only watching them..

Suddenly.. Yunoki approached her..

"_You look somehow.. ahmm.. dismayed.. " _

"_Iie, it's nothing Yunoki-senpai.." _

"_Are you sure Hino-san.. it's look like something's bothering you.. or should I say, someone's bothering you?.."_ he said with some sort of devilish gaze.. but still making sure no one would notice..

Kaho was strucked by the last words her senpai just said.. _someone's bothering me?.. _Memories flashed through her mind.. memories from every morning she would wake up with strange things happened to her_.. It can't be.._ she gulped.. beads of sweat starting to form on her forehead.. when suddenly..

"_Alright guys, packed your things and we'll continue this rehearsal tomorrow, same time, same place.." their_ stage director tell them..

_He saved me!.._ Hino sighed in relief..

All participants started to pack their things and exited the auditorium..

--------

"_HIno"_.. a cold yet gentle voice called her name. she turned to see a blue haired guy staring on the ground.

"_-kun.. "_ wandering why this guy would approach her.. maybe he..

"_Hino-san… will you.."_

Thousands of words flashed before her.. her heart beats far from normal.. _Hino Kahoko calm down.._

"_Will you rehearse with me.. I mean if its alright with you.. we can practice together.. as you can see there are scenes in the story where I can't practice alone and most of the scenes are your scenes with me.. so its better for us to practice together.. "_

Kahoko is not in herself while Tsukimori is talking.. there's a moment of silence between the two.. without response from Hino, Tsukimori turned his back from her.. "_Well I guess it's a no.. its fine then_.."

Kahoko snapped out of her fantasies when she realize that Tsukimori is now turning away from her..

"_Wait t..Tsukimori-kun.. I think yo..your right.. I agree with you_.." Hino said shyly.

"_then its settled.. lets practice tomorrow after the practice with them.. ahm.. at the rooftop, are you okay with that?.."_

"_hai, Tsukimori-kun.."_

"_then, I'll take my leave now.."_

"_See yah, Tsukimori-kun".._

"_Take care.."_ she said with slow tone.. as if she only whispers it to herself..

But the ice cube violinist heard it..

"_you too Hino-san.. " _

The girl's face flushed..

---------

At her room..

_I will surely catch that mysterious creature tonight! She uttered with so much conviction.. But I wonder who he is and what he looked like.. hmmmm_

_Well whatever.._

She didn't sleep the whole night waiting for the mysterious death knight to appear..

She didn't moved an inch in her position.. she was sitting at the far end of his bed with a baseball bat in her hand.. well just in case, the guy showed up, he will hit him in the face and see whose these damn creature playing prank on her..

Kring kring Kring.. as the alarm clock rang saying hey lady, get up now and go to school..

"_Stop ringing! You damn clock!! I'm awake!".. _angrily shouted at the poor alarm clock.. she picked it up and turned it off.

"_I didn't sleep all night just to catch that freakin' guy or whosoever but… but.. arrrrgggggg.."_

She dived her face on her pillow with so much embarrassment.. and scream..

Poor Kahoko, the mysterious death knight didn't show up that night..

Sleepily, she headed to school.. she slept during class, and of course the teacher caught her.. so she did extra errands for that day.. she attended the rehearsal of the play.. after so much exhaustion.. she went straight to the rooftop to meet with Tsukimori..

_Will I be able to practice with this condition of mine..argg.. I'm so sleepy and tired at the same time.._ she leaned herself at the wall while waiting for Tsukimori to arrived."

She was half asleep when Tsukimori opened the door..

"_Hino-san.. why are you lying on the floor.. they have benches in here you know.. "_

"_T..tskuimori-kun.. I.. was just -.."_

"_Well nevermind.. as promised we'll be rehearsing our lines today.."_

Kaho stood up and walked to the bench and sat.. Tsukimori followed her and sat beside her holding the script on his hands..

"_Where is your script Hino-san?"_

"_Ahmm.. It's in here.." _she grabbed her bag and pulled out the script..

As Tsukimori reads his lines.. Kaho is slapping her face not to fall from sleep.. but its no use.. her eyes shut and almost dropped her body from the bench.. fortunately, Tsukimori managed to pulled her arm pressing her against his chest.. his faced flushed red but regain his cold composure.. his arms now wrapped around Kaho's shoulder.. he felt his eyes were somewhat sleepy too.. so he decided to carry Kaho and lean her against the wall where he first saw her before.. he sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her again..

Not to long. He too, fell asleep…

When he woke up, it is already evening and stars can be seen from the sky.. he feels the cold breeze that touches his face and he enjoyed it. He snapped out of this so called moment, when Kaho suddenly moved a bit.. he saw her face which were somewhat lighted by the moon.. he found her beauty than can match even the goddess in the myths.. but his admiration didn't last long..

He looked at his watch.. he was slightly shocked that it was already 8 in the evening.. he tried to wake up Kahoko but getting no response from her at all.

_Maybe she was drained from all this things.. It's a long day for her.._

He decided to carry Kahoko home.. he carried her at his back with one hand carrying his violin and the other Kaho's bag.. he carried those things while supporting Kahoko's body of course.. he decided to walk from school.. while walking, many eyes where on them..

"_Why is he carrying that girl.. what happened to her?.."_ a stranger murmured..

"_She passed out I guessed_.." the other stranger murmured..

"_They're cute.. They could make such a good couple.."_ another one whispered.

Well that comment made Tsukimori blushed a bit.

He rang the doorbell when they reached Hino's house. Her mother open the door and shockingly said..

"_oh, what happened to my daughter?.."_

"_Mrs. Hino, I think she's just tired from the days activities.. well due to exhaustion and lack of sleep she passed out.._ "

"_oh, my poor Kaho.."_

"_ahm maybe you could bring her down to her bedroom.."_

Tsukimori followed Mrs. Hino as she lead him to the girl's room.. he lay Kaho on her bed..

"_May I know what is the name of this nice man in front of me?.."_ Mrs Hino asked..

"_Pardon me for not introducing myself earlier_.. "

"_Oh its okay dear.."_ exclaimed by Mrs Hino, surprised by the politeness of Tsukimori.

"_I'm Tsukimori Len, Hino's co-participant in the concours and a fellow violinist.."_

"_Oh so you're the ever famous guy she'd been talking to me lately.."_

Len's eyes grew wide hearing what Mrs. Hino told him.. _" She tells her mom about me?.." _he thought.

"_Ahm Mrs. Hino, now that she's fine, I will take my leave now.."_

"_Oh.. alright.._ "

As he walked out from the front door…

"_Arigatou Tsukimori-kun and take care on your way home_" Hino's mom exclaimed.

"_Your welcome Ma'am".._

He bowed his head and leave..

------

A/N: Sorry.. len is a bit OOC in here.. whatever.. hahaha please review!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Warm Smile

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda d' Oro

**Chapter 4:**** Warm Smile**

The birds chirping happily as the mighty sun rise on the earth.. when suddenly..

"_A..a..a..ouch"_ exclaimed by the lazy red haired girl as she fall from her bed hitting her head on the floor..

She looked at the clock .."Its 7:00 am already!" and hurriedly changed to her uniform and rushed downstairs..

She didn't touched her food and run towards the door when her mother called at her..

"_Hey sweetie!! Where are you going?.."_

"_Mom, of course at school.. I'm gonna be late!"_

"_Well, sweetie, I think you should eat your breakfast first and change your clothes.. It's Saturday today isn't it?.."_ her mother smiled at her..

Realizing it.. he blushed a bit from embarrassment but thank God its Saturday.. or else..

"_yeah right mom.." _

While changing her uniform into ordinary clothes.. her cell phone rang..

Kring kring kring..

"_Moshi moshi" _

A soft and gentle yet cold voice spoke. "_Hino-san, its Tsukimori, how are you feeling today..?"_

Kahoko flushed red and became nervous hearing Tsukimori on the other line..

"_Ano… T..tsukimori-kun.. I'm fine now.. why are you asking?.."_

"_Well, you passed out yesterday and I took you home.. of course you won't remember 'cause your unconscious then.."_

Realizing what Tsukimori had said.. she turned red even more.. _"Ahmm Arigatou Tsukimori-kun.."_

_Yeah, I almost forgot.. how did I end up in my bedroom anyway.. so its because of him.._she thought..

"_Well, you see it's nothing.. your welcome.. anyway.. if you're fine now, can we continue our rehearsal today.." _

"_A..alright its fine with me.."_

"_Then I'll be picking you up there at 9:00 so you won't be late.."_

"_ahhh.. it---"_

"_Bye then..see yah_.." cutting their conversation..

"_Such a jerk!! I'm not yet done talking..hmmp… anyway I need to get myself ready.."_

Exactly 9:00am Tsukimori arrived at Hino's house..

Looking from her window, he spotted Tsukimori outside their door..

"_Wow, geez he's so punctual.. and im not yet ready.. "_ Kaho said to herself..

"Ding-dong"

Her mother opened the door and let Tsukimori get inside..

"_So what brought you here young man?" _Hino's mom asked.

"_We're going to have a rehearsal today ma'am.. I've come to pick Hino-san.."_

"_oh I see.. "_

After 15 mins of waiting..

Hino hurriedly go downstairs..

"_Oh sweetie, Mr Tsukimori is here for over 15 mins now.."_

"_I'm sorry Tsukimori-kun.."_

She took so long changing clothes here and there.. she cannot decide on what to wear when it is just an ordinary Saturday morning.. well for Hino its not, it is a special day for her.. while giggling and blushing _I will be with Tsukimori-kun for the whole day.. I'm looking forward to what's gonna happen to this day.. It's my lucky day.. I know." _

She didn't realized that she's been thinking this way..with Tsukimori on her mind..

After so many minutes of waiting.. they took their leave..

While walking..

"_Tsukimori-kun?".._

"_What?" _

"_Where are we going?"_

"_At the school.. students are very busy preparing for the upcoming event so they will spend their weekends to finish everything they could.. "_

"_Oh I see.."_ _inside her mind… Argggggg, I thought we'll be practicing together.. with just the two of us.. I think its not gonna happen anymore.._she sighed in defeat..

"_What's the matter Hino-san"_

"_Oh its nothing Tsukimori-kun.. its just--.. nevermind.."_

----------

At the back of the school.. where the 2 big bells are located, the two violinist decided to take the place as their rehearsing venue..

Without any ado.. they started their practice..

They start from reading their lines aloud.. and get opinions of each other as to improve the way they'll deliver the lines..

"_Ok let's take a break.. where do you wanna go Hino-san?"_

"_why are you asking?"_

"_of course we're going to eat lunch.. "_

"_ahhh.. yeah right.. you decide, I'm fine with everything.."_

"_ok, then let's go.."_

After few minutes of walk, Kaho asked Len on where he would want to eat..

"_Tsukimori-kun, where exactly are we going?.."_

"_you said you're fine anywhere, so just shut up and follow me.."_ a cold eyes gazed at her..

she felt annoyed.. but again what would she except from this guy.. for the nth time she sighed in defeat..

after walking with quite a distance.. they stood before a simple but nice little hut near the shore..

"_We're here".._Len uttered with a soft and low voice..

_I didn't know this guy would want to eat in a place like this.. It's not grandiose like those restaurants were the riches usually gathers but rather it's nice and simple.. perfect place to relax.._

"_oh nice to see you again Len-sama.. what brought you here together with a fine young lady right there_" the old man pointed at Kaho..

Kahoko bowed her head and give the old man one of the best of her smiles.. a warm smile perhaps..

"_Well of course we're here to eat the best sushi in town.."_

"_oh, such a praise! You didn't change a bit Len-sama.._ "

After minutes of waiting, the fresh and best sushis in town were served to Kaho and Len.

"_Tsukimori-kun.. may I ask you a question?.."_ breaking the silence that filled the hut..

"_you're already asking me a question Hino-san?.."_

"_ah.. yeah_.." Kaho staring on her food...

"_What do you want to asked?.."_

"_ahmmm.. I'm just curious.. how did you end up here and where did you meet the old man over there..?"_

"_oh he?.._ " before continuing, he smiled.. it seems that he remembered a precious moment that no one can take away from him..

"_when I was 7 years old.. I usually play my violin near that shore.. pointing outside the hut.. I will play and play until my chin and hands get tired.. and one day after playing one of my favorite piece, I saw that old man walking towards me clapping with a big a smile on his face.. he said that he always hear me playing my violin and he admired it for it was pure and sweet.. then he asked me.."_

" _are you not hungry young man?" _

'_I heard my stomach growled as he asked me.. of course he heard it and laugh.. he told me that I should not forget to eat even if I'm too serious in playing.. then he invited me in this hut. And served me the best sushi I have eaten in my whole life.. well that's the story.._ "

Then he smiled at me..

_This guy has his soft side too.. well he is a human indeed.._

_I also thought this guy has no memorable experience when he was young.. but I guess I'm wrong.._

After we eat, Len is supposed to pay the old man..when he ..

"_no Len-Sama.. this is my treat.._ "

"_arigatou oji-san"_

"_well thank the lady over there, for I was captured with the warm smile she gave me.."_

He then whispered to Len's ears. "_As I can see, you can make such a nice couple._." len blushed and Kahoko saw it..

_I can't hear what they are talking.. but I'm sure it's quite nice for len to blushed that way.._Kahoko thought

Well, after that, they headed back to school.. they continued the practice and this time, they decided to practice with actions..

------

A/N: hmmmm boring chappie..hahaha.. well Thank you for reading!! please support me by reviewing my story hehehe..^^,)v


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Closer

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda d' Oro

**Chapter 5:**

This is the scene where Prince Phillip will kiss his Princess..

Len, lying on the ground, with his two hands on top of his stomach/chest, eyes closed.. Kaho on the other hand slowly leaning her face towards Len..

-----

Amou-san on the other hand where carefully watching them rehearse not far from them.. she took a picture of the two with her polaroid.. the scene where the prince will kiss the princess.. "Oh their cute.." she exclaimed then walks away with big smile plastered on her face.

-----

As Kaho nearly an inch away from his face, the guy on the ground opened one of his eyes.. he saw the kissable lips of her precious Kahoko, closed eyes..

He too didn't realized that he's being attached to this girl..

nearly approaching towards his.. "_though I know this is just a practice, I can't keep my heart from beating fast" _he turned red and more red, matching Kahoko's hair, feeling the warmth of Kaho's breath..

On the other hand, Kaho felt the same way.. she nervously and slowly approached her lips towards him.. then she suddenly realized that..

"_this is just a rehearsal Kaho.. calm yourself down.."_ but her heart beats faster and faster.. because of her nervousness, she accidentally buried her face into Len's chest.. "_I can't help it_" she thought.. _what in the world am I doing?".._

Nobody moved..

Len felt warm and saw Kahoko's faced deeply pressed against his chest.. but he didn't mind.. he never moved..

Then Kaho decided to turn her body away.. now she's sitting beside Len.. like a wife who just cried over his husband's dead body..

Len stayed still..

"_Ano.. Tsukimori-kun… "_

Len opened his eyes.. seeing Kahoko distance a little, he returned to his composure and sat..

"_Maybe we can continue to the next scene.."_ she said shyly..

"_ahm..Yeah.. right.."_ he uttered..

-------

After there rehearsal, Len walked her home.. as usual Len didn't talk throughout their walk until they reach Kaho's house..

"_Arigatou Tsukimori-kun… for walking me home.."_

"_oh.. it's nothing.. so see you tomorrow?.."_

"_tomorrow?".._

"_yeah, I think we need to practice more.. and this time with our violins.. remember its not an ordinary sleeping beauty story.." _

"_yeah, I know.. sure.. meet you at school?.."_

"no, I think we can practice somewhere else… maybe at the park or wherever..alright then, I'll pick you up again tomorrow"

"take care Tsukimori-kun"

---------

Thinking what happened that day, memories of that day flashed through his mind..

How near they are with each other..

How warm her body is..

how she almost kissed him..

but then again.. almost is still almost.. and will remain unchanged..

----------

For the third time.. the mysterious guy in black sneaked into the room of Kahoko.. he did again the things he had been doing to her since his first attempt..

-----

When Kahoko woke up, she saw the same thing on her body..

Then she notice a folded paper on her bedside table again..

It reads "you're driving me crazy..Milady"

"_here he goes again..It's creepier than ever.. I must find it very soon who's the one responsible for this prank.."_

"_I'll make sure he's gonna pay for this!"_ she uttered angrily, fist closed.

------

After hours of practicing with Len at the park.. they decided to call it a day and stroll in town instead.. they stopped by Kaho's favorite cake shop in town.. she ordered her favorite flavor while Len ordered tea..

"_Tsukimori-kun…"_

"_what?"_

"_Can you accompany me into a jewelry store before we go home?.. its just a few blocks away from here.."_

He gaze straight to her amber eyes.. still cold as ever.. but he nodded..

After eating they both went straight to the cashier.. when Kaho is opened his wallet to get her money, Len grabbed her hand, stopping her from getting it..

"_I'll pay.."_

"_B..but"_

"_No buts Kaho"_

Kahoko was surprised the way Len addressed her..

_Is he just called me by my first name?_

Len, realizing this, blushed a bit.. _Damn it! Why did I call her that way? _he thought_.._

"_I'm…mmm sorry.. I didn't think before I speak.."_

"_It's okay for me.. Len-kun"_ now both of them stood silent, face red..

"_Your bill is 579 yen.."_ the cashier said, breaking the silence..

They exited the shop and started walking the direction of the jewelry store..

_I'm…mmm sorry.. I didn't think before I speak.. well if he said that he's not thinking before she uttered my name.. maybe his heart does.._she giggled while thinking about this..

"_What's the matter Kaho?".._

She blushed a bit hearing her name again..

"_Oh nothing"_ slowly, she became aware of her feelings towards her fellow violinist just like the cold guy..

As they enter the jewelry store, the saleslady warmly welcome them.

Kaho roam around the store scanning the dazzling jewelries that shines throughout the store.

On one corner, Len spotted a beautiful necklace.. 2 small topaz on the side of the diamond on the center of the necklace.. _It will surely fit her beauty_ he thought..

On the other hand.. Kaho just found a pair of earrings that she thinks will likely to fit with her mom's splendor.. _"ne, Len.. do you think this bracelet is good" _she asked len while looking at the earrings in the stand..

"I think that will do.. besides, your mom is somewhat.. how would I put this…ahm..gorgeous.. "

"_You think so?"_

"_yeah…Just like you.."_ he uttered in a very very soft manner..

"_ehh?? "_ Kaho's face turned red again.. actually, she always turn red for sometime that day..

The silence were broke when the saleslady ..

"_Ma'am is this what you want?.."_

"_Hai.."_

"_Okay.. please wait a moment while I'm wrapping this up for you.."_

"_arigatou.."_

After she bought her gift.. they left the store and started walking on the street.. this time, they don't know where their feet will lead them..

The two of them walk and walk without noticing how far they've gone to.. until they've reached the temple at the east side of the city..

"_Since we're here.. why not pay a visit..?"_ she asked..

"_Ah.."_

They don't know what have gotten into them.. walking all the way here just to pray?..

They climbed through the stairs and when they've reach the top.. they did there so-called business.. They kneel and started to pray.. while praying, len opened her eyes and saw Kaho praying peacefully.. he blushed a bit..

_I wish I know what she's asking from God.. maybe she's thanking him.. or whatever.. I shouldn't be bothered by her.._

After a while..

"_ne Len.. are you done praying.. what do you asked from God?.. well i.. I think it's none of my business.. right? "_

Len, somehow surprised from what Kaho had just said, he just nodded..

_If you only knew.. what I've been asking from him.. _

He walked her home as usual.. and it somehow became a habit or somehow part of his daily routine..

----

3 days before the play..

At the rooftop after the practice..

Len handed Kahoko a small box with ribbon that binds it..

"_Ano… Len.. what is this?.."_

"_Can't you see?.. it's a gift.."_ Len replied furiously

Kaho, a bit embarrassed tried to counter the words that have been thrown to her face_.. "yeah, I know it's a gift.. what I mean is..--"_

"_Just shut up and open it!.."_

Though Kaho was surprised with a sudden outburst of Len, she just open the gift handed to him by the lad. _"Woooww.. it's very pretty!.._ _arigatou Len though I don't know for what reason you gave me this.. "_

"_Do I need a reason whenever I'll give you something?.."_

_Yeah his right.._ she continued to look on the necklace on her palm..

"_I think we should head home.." _ Len encouraged Kaho..

"_hn.."_ she nodded..

While walking.. _"Kaho?.."_

"_What is it Len?"_

"_Are you not going to stop staring at that bracelet and keep it instead.. you know.. someone might snatch that from you.. "_ Len spoke somewhat annoyed but kept his cool figure..

"_ahhnn.. yeah right.."_ shyly, she put back the necklace in the box and put it in her bag..

_I'm so happy!!.. how did he knew that this necklace is included in my wish list of someday-someone-will-give-it-to-me. Maybe I'm just too obvious at staring with that necklace.. but.. I never stared at that in the store when I'm with him.._

"_Kaho, you looked disturbed.." he wondered_

"_it's.. it's nothing..Len.."_

"_Goodbye Len.. and thank you for that wonderful gift.. I'll promise I'll treasure it.."_

"_You don't have too.. but.. your welcome.."_ he smiled calmly, eyes softening towards her..

"_Take care.."_

"_ah"_

----

A/N: Somehow my plot is getting nowhere..hahaha but i'm sure i can go back to the main plot bec i've already finished this up.. hahaha gomenasai mina.. please be patient with my writing.. i'm still an amateur you know.. hhahaha i need your support!! Review please!!^^,)v


	6. Chapter 6: Final Chapter Sunset

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda d' Oro

Well. already the final chapter?? it's a yes.. thank you for reading.. so much for that.. this is it..

**Chapter 6: Final Chapter..Sunset**

Inside the dressing room.. Amou-chan is helping Kaho with her costume. She saw the necklace Kaho wears.

"_Oh Kaho-chan, what a pretty necklace.. it surely fits your beauty.."_ Amou complimented her_.."but you know, this necklace won't fit your character, it's a lady-like necklace you know.."_

"_Ahm Amou-chan, please let me wear it.. I'll keep this under my costume.. I just feel that will be my lucky charm for this event."._ _oh well, not just for this event, but for my whole life_..

"_Oh! Is that so.. alright.. "_ she grinned. _"I guess someone special gave it to you..hnn.." t_easing Kaho while rubbing her elbow towards her back..

Kaho blushed but she didn't answer..

"_alright, your done.. I'll go check the others.. just relax Kaho-chan.. it will be over soon..haha"_ Amou chan encourage her then exited the dressing room where kaho is in.

After a while.. someone opened the door.. she was surprised to see Yunoki-senpai reflected on the mirror..she still facing her back towards him..

"_You look wonderful Kahoko..though you're a prince.."_ he smirked.. he put his hands on her shoulders and lean to her.. he whisper beside her ears.. _"Do your best my Kahoko, I don't want you to ruin this play where I am in.."_ he evilly whispered then excited himself from the room.

_What a guy.. I can't really calm myself in the presence of him.. argggg_

The play started..the audience watch in awe as Len played his violin..(A/N: replace the scene when Princess Aurora sings in the woods)..

---

Kahoko felt nervous as her scene with Len approaches.

Len is lying on bed at the center of the stage..the light focus on him alone.. then another spot light focused on Kahoko. She nervously get herself beside Len. She sat beside him, put her arms on both sides of him.. face to face.. she nearly approached his face, thinking _..I should not kiss him.. I should only make it looks like I am kissing him.. _when suddenly..

"_ahhh.."_

Len landed on top of her, supporting her head from banging on the floor. His lips were pressed against hers. Shocked from the audiences' faces were relatively shown, as well as from the other participants.

One of the leg's bed broke.. making them stumble on the floor..

Len gulped as he can't move from his position. His mind were struck on the dimension where he and Kaho wherein.. moments later, the crowd begun shouting their names.. declaring the violin romance was true after all..most of them were happy while others not.. especially the guys from the concours. They can't believe what their eyes just finally saw.

They continued the play as if the accident didn't happen.. well no matter what, the show must go on.. after princess aurora woke up.. he curtains slowly closed leaving the 2 behind the curtains dumbfounded..

"_Hey you two, sorry for interrupting your precious moments together.. but you should get up there and prepare for the next scene.. you can continue that after the play..go change your clothes!!" _Kanazawa mocked at them.

The two get up from their current position.. still their thoughts drifting away from the auditorium..

They played their violin together.. Len is obviously enjoying his playing without a care in the world. She caught him looking at her..He smiled softly..

_I wish he always smiles like that.._

----

Altogether, they bowed before the audiences earning them a warm round of applause.

---

When she got home as if her daily routine, she throw herself on her bed.. and started thinking about what happened during the play.. she blushed while those memories flashed through her mind.. because of exhaustion, she fell asleep.

----

Midnight comes as well as the death knight who's been messing with her.. he took off the blanket away from her body but he wasn't able to do what he was supposed to do..

Kahoko is awake.. well she woke up before midnight and can't get back to sleep because of thinking too much.. she grab the hands of the death knight, putting it behind his back, his face facing the bed..she strangled his neck while kneeling at her back.. he can't move..

_I didn't expect her to be awake.. and also I didn't except her to be this strong.._

"_I finally got you.. how dare you ruin my night gowns, I can't forgive you!! Reveal yourself you freak!!"_

He didn't respond.. he is thinking what should he do in this kind of situation.. but of course before he can't think of anything, Kaho took off the mask from his face, revealing a blue haired guy with golden eyes..

She was dumbstrucked. She can't breathe.. she can't think.. she can't believe what she's seeing right now.. she doesn't know what to feel.. she can't move and suddenly, liquid crystals starts to flow from her eyes.. she loosen her grip from his arms.. the guy sat in front of her..

"_Len.. y?"_

Instead of explaining.. he hugged her tight..

"_I'm sorry Kahoko.."_ he whispered in her eyes.. _"Please let me explain everything.."_

Kahoko didn't respond.. she was still shocked.. but Len continued to his explanation.

"_Please kaho forgive me.. I admit, I did really did all this pranks on you.. but it's only at first.. because I'm really annoyed with you.. during those times, I still don't know the real you.."_

"_You're annoyed with me? But I didn't do anything to you.."_ she cried continuously.. he is still hugging her..

"_I was jealous.."_

"_jealous?"_

"_I was jealous of you.. because when mother heard you play for the first time during the second selection.. she acknowledged your skills that she never did to me..she praised you as if you're perfect.. I was jealous coz you managed to capture her heart.. I was jealous before I don't have that capability.. they say I play that reaches perfection, but I don't have the very important thing you have.. "_

"_Very important thing I have that you don't have?"_

"_Love.. It's your love for music and for your violin kaho.."_

She looked at his golden eyes.. he can see the face of a regretful man, lighted by the moon that pierce through the window.

"_I did those things to you to distract your mind.. thus, you can't play any good and ruin your music and your self-esteem… but I'm wrong.. every day when I see you.. it's as if nothing happened during those nights.. you were still happy and those incidents didn't affect a bit of your performance.. I'm so ashamed of myself.. how could I've done this"_

This time, he is the one who's crying at her.. his face were buried on her hair.. he can't control his emotions..

"_I realized that I should not be jealous of you because, I, too was captivated by your music.. your honest music.. you manage to open my heart.. for the first time.. I enjoyed playing without any care in the world.. I'm glad I met you.. I guess it's too late now.. I've done such a horrible thing to you.."_

"_Len.. It's not too late you know.. I can still forgive you.. but I would like to ask you something?.."_

"_what is it?"_

"_If you realized everything, why are you still here.. wearing this stupid mask..and your stupid outfit..?"_

Len was shocked by her questions..

"_Actually, kaho I've come here to leave this.."_ he handed a folded paper to her..

She reads it..

"I LOVE YOU KAHOKO! Thank you for sharing your time with me.."

She smiled..

"_I love you kaho, I loved the first kiss we shared though its only accidental.." _he scratched her face.. blushing a bit.. shyness is reflected throughout his being..

"_It's okay if you don't love me back, well how could someone like you would fall for some idiot like me.. I just need your forgiveness.."_

"_Oh, Len.. your such a freak!!"_

He was surprised..

"_But you know.. I realized that I love a freak like you.."_

They hugged each other tightly..

"_I thought Yunoki-senpai was the one who's playing this pranks on me.."_

"_Yunoki-senpai?.._ how come"

"_Ano.. promise me you'll never tell anyone.."_

"_I promise.."_

"_well you know, yunoki-senpai is a devil inside.. I just can't stand him.."_

Both of them laugh.. _"You're not surprised?"_

"_ah, actually no.. I 've been thinking he's somewhat strange.. I can't treat anybody the way he does.. I can't show those emotions he always showed to anyone.. He can't be perfect you know.."_

They continue to hug each other..

"_I love you.."_

when suddenly..

"_I love you too.."_ He kissed her forehead to wake her up from her deep slumber..

"_why are you sleeping here, my Sleeping Beauty?.. you might catch cold you know.."_

"_Len!"_

She realized that she had fallen into deep sleep under the big oak tree after practicing.. together they walked home as the sun sets..fingers intertwined..

_Reality is far better than dreams.._ she thought will looking at the man beside her..

-END-

-----

A/N: Well well well.. I'm planning to have a sequel for this..because you don't know what happened to kahoko and Len in reality..hahaha.. all of my efforts writing this is just a mere dream!! Aren't you curious why are they together? Hahaha. Aren't you happy I'm going to write again about them and this time it will be in the reality hahahaha..

Please review!! Anything will be much appreciated..Thank you for reading until the end!! XOXO


End file.
